Ravages of Time
by nightowl230
Summary: Post Insurrection, from Deanna Troi's point of view, a moment in time piece.


Ravages of Time

The river of time has stayed its course, rolling by with more speed and depth than she ever imagined possible. She was watching him sleep gently tracing her slender finger over the line of his jaw. Then, as her mind drifted back to another time and place, her hand began moving as though caught in that time frame, skimming over the course soft hair that outlined his face. She smiled at the memory of her mischievous delight in setting the stage to have this man naked and willing in her hands.

Her dark eyes dimmed as the memory began to come into a crisp focus in her mind.

There were candles everywhere the light moving unsteadily through the chamber, at times the reflection off the water cast bright patterns on the ceiling, the walls and the water slick skin beside her. Bubbles covered their bodies up to their torso, the scent of a mixture of spice and musk bath oil burned forever in her nostrils. She remembered it clearly because she had spent hours deciding on the right mixture, one that would evoke just the right atmosphere and enhance the experience.

Now as she looked at his closed eyes and with a tender fingertip traced the lines that gathered around his eyes, lines that came from the laughter that would overtake his entire being, but mostly live in his eyes. The evidence of time that she studied filled her with wonder that she could love him more now than then, that it was possible to have a closer relationship to this man that had been for so long a piece of her soul.

The flickering light and spiced musk scent once again filled her mind as she reached for the razor with her right hand, allowing the left hand to cradle the back of his neck. She gathered the bubbles from his shoulder and gently soothed them into the area behind his ear, delighting in the soft slickness it created there. She felt Will attempt to turn to look at her, "No, be still", her voice soft, a near whisper in his ear. She watched him smile, and the shaving soap move around his mouth, beginning to slide as though to drop off his chin. At the same time his hand began moving up her thigh, his arm barely moving above the concealment of the bubbles. The warmth of his hand and its gentle touch moving in small circles as it traveled slowly. The tub full of bubbles worked well as a barrier between their actions and the acknowledging of the emotions that resulted from those underwater touching.

Deanna leaned in to slowly work the antique razor down his cheek, a slow swipe and then a distraction from the bridge. As she backed carefully away and laid the tool down, Will's hand moved around her waist to hold her near. The warm hand sliding over her, then stroking her back moving without making a ripple in the water above the bubbles. She leaned back to reach her champagne pinning his hand on her spine for a moment, stopping its movement. His touch was a comfort and a pleasure. In just that touch she felt his command, his affection and his need.

After finishing his business with the bridge, he had turned to Deanna, a vast world of communication expressed in his eyes, his uncertainty that the mood had been broken, his desire to continue and his frustration with the interruption. She smiled and moved closer to him, her senses taking in all the changes of how his now water slick and soapy body felt against hers. She leaned into him enjoying his warmth and the sudsy feel of his skin as she slowly finished shaving one side of his face. His hands never still, holding on to her offering her support and allowing him the opportunity to learn her body with the cover of bubbles never revealing the touch to the eyes, but teaching him the contours and the measure of the surface he roamed.

The body beside her now moved, his blue eyes were watching her intently. "Where were you?"

"I'm here. I never left." She paused for a few minutes before continuing, "Time has been good to us hasn't it Will?"

"What brought that up?" He smiled as he touched her cheek.

"I was just thinking about what is concealed from time and what isn't." She kissed him as her hand slid beneath the concealment of the covers.


End file.
